Ron's Last Stand Revised
by RonsInnerVoice
Summary: Redo of Ron's Last Stand. Starts with what he is feeling early on in the summer


Disclaimer: I do not own anything

I am finally back to do some writing. Been so busy with work only had time to read the wonderful stories out there. Of my 3 stories out there in Harry Potter, I will update soon and also write some new ones for Buffy, The Vampire Slayer. Ron's Last Stand will be redone completely as I don't like my grammar or paragraphing in the stories. **This is actually a prologue to Ron's Last Stand.** Other than that pls give me ur info on this new story. Thanks for your time

Ron looked out at the stars. There were so many, just twinkling away without a single care in the world. Was there really other life out there? (Ron had been watching too much TV. Mr. Weasly had gotten a set as a present to try and bring life back into the Weasly household.)

If there really was life, did they have a God? God… never did he think he would ever have to think about it. The wizarding world had never actually paid any type of homage to any of the different Gods out there. He remembered asking his Mum years back why wizards and witches didn't believe in God. She had replied …well he couldn't remember the lecture she had given him. At that age he was already practicing how to tune her out. But he did remember what she had closed with.

" Its up to you whether you want to believe." This may have not have seemed to be such an important statement to anyone else, but it was crucial to him. Since that day he had examined his need to believe. Was it true that there was a God or was it just desperate people, wanting to believe in something?

Was God a creation of fear? He came to realize that everyone had some sort of God around. And in his case it was Harry Potter. All throughout his life whenever he had feared in *Voldermot*, it was Harry Potter he had turned his mind to. Ron more or less had worshipped him. He truly believed that Harry Potter could do anything to save them all.

This belief had increased watching Harry in action for the last few years. From defeating Dark Wizards to monsters, Harry Potter had proved himself to be unstoppable. His feelings of love and respect had grown immensely, watching the way Harry never got a big head or the way he remained true to his friends. 

Ron still blushed at night remembering how jealous he had been of Harry, when he heard that Harry had been chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Even if Harry had, he had never forgiven himself for abandoning Harry for those few weeks.

But that was what brought him out here wasn't it? The damned Tri-Wizard Tournament. That damned competition, which had taken one life and possibly destroyed peace around the world. Voldermot. He could say the name now, without fear. That too was thanks, to Harry. Voldermot was what had happened. 

Cedric had died for nothing of what Harry said was true. He had just gotten in the way of the bastard. Ron couldn't believe how things had changed do fast. His family was split, Percy gone. His dad hardly came home nowadays. Mrs. Weasly spent every night crying.and it had been so long since they had even heard from Bill or Charlie. Only Ginny and the twins were still ok. And that too was a sad ok. He could see how his little sister sometimes came down to breakfast with fear in her eyes, still remembering the nightmare moments of the Chamber of Secrets. Even Fred and George, as hard as they tried could not hide their distress and fear. Ron felt a arrow pierce his heart every time he saw one of his normally happy-go-lucky brothers just stare out into space.

But what had struck Ron so hard, what had brought him out in to the garden tonight was what he finally realized about Harry. Harry Potter wasn't some God. He was just a boy. Ron still remembered the look of fear, guilt, and sorrow on his face when he had come face to face with Cedric's parents or with Cho. 

Harry, he knew blamed himself for everything. And this had really struck Ron. How his God was not really going to make everything better. The lost feeling he felt had continuously increased. He realized how incredibly much pressure he had been putting in Harry all this time. He expected Harry to do everything for him. It pissed him off that he couldn't even help out a tiny bit. Nothing he seemed to do worked. Harry had not replied to a single one of his letters. He had sent food and as many encouraging and cheerful replies as possible, trying to hide his own fear. 

Hermione too had not written him a lot this summer. She was, despite his efforts visiting Krum. That was another story in itself. He couldn't understand how his heart could have betrayed him to make him fall in love with her? It hurt so much when she told him to grow up and stop acting like a kid, when he asked about her visiting Krum. She had written boldly that she didn't give a damn to what he thought. Then Ginny had added her say by screaming at him for being such a bad friend. She called him a fool and other not so nice words. Ron had been too hurt to reply and so just walked out of the room.

How could he make everything better? Would everything get better? He looked up at the stars again, sighing deeply to himself. Getting up off the wet ground, he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. Now that Harry wasn't a God, what was there for him to believe in? Oh he still believed in Harry but that wasn't enough now. 

Was there another God out there watching and just sitting by? Would he even be bothered? There was so many people crying out there… would he even give a damn about the prayer of a pathetic fool? All this fool really cared about was…well… he didn't know anymore. Thinking about everything hurt these days. He knew he shouldn't complain when compared to others he wasn't that bad off. 

Ron lay back down on the wet field. His heart felt so heavy… Could he do anything at all? The term about to come filled him with dread. Nothing he saw, filled him with hope or anticipation. Getting up again, he noticed a falling star in the bright sky. For a moment he was tempted to scream and curse at their ignorance and lack of care. Damn everything.

For a few moments he just stood, feeling the tension in his body, his hands clenched at his side. With a strangled gasp, he dropped to his knees, tears falling from his eyes as he realized that he had nothing to wish for himself. So many things to hope for… not even a wish could solve everything, cause… such things didn't exist.

Pls give me some reviews. I need to know if this is crap. 


End file.
